Love lost and invented?
by nightjade
Summary: Gwendal's world suddenly turns upside down as someone from the past comes to visit...and what does Anissina say to that? Read on to find out! Enjoy, everyone! And reviews would be very welcome! A Gwendal/Anissina love story.
1. an unexpected reunion

**Love Lost and ….Invented?**

**By: nightjade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou! This is just a rambling of some fan who's on the verge of losing her mind!  
**

**Chapter 1: An Untimely Reunion  
**

Yuri Shibuya sputtered as he resurfaced from the fountain of the Great Shinou Temple, then wiped the water from his face.

"Welcome back, your Majesty! Your Eminence!"

Yuri turned towards the sound of the all too familiar voice which made him smile.

"Arigatou, minna! Eh….Are we late?" he suddenly asked, his brows crinkled in worry.

Of course, this sudden gesture made Lord Gunter von Christ sprawl all over him in comfort as he quickly wrapped the towel he was carrying around the surprised and uneasy Yuri Shibuya.

"Of course not, Your Highness! You're just in time for the celebration! No need to worry at all, since curling your brows like that will make you age faster!" Gunter gushed out in a dreamy voice as he continued to wipe his majesty dry, much to the great discomfort of Wolfram Bielefeld.

"Stop molesting my fiancé, Gunter! Only I have the right to rub him like that!" he suddenly cried out as he desperately pulled Gunter away from Yuri.

Lord Conrad Weller stifled a soft chuckle as Yuri turned pleading eyes on him which he easily understood as a call for help.

"Well, don't you think his Majesty and his Eminence need to be brought to the castle already? Greta would be very sad if we're late for her birthday party." he said pleasantly as he gently pried Yuri away from the clutches of the two desperate noblemen.

"That's right, Shibuya! We better get going or Greta-chan would really be disappointed with you for being late!" Ken Murata seconded as he pushed up his glasses and reached for the towel that Ulrike handed him.

The two noblemen seemed to take this suggestion seriously as they suddenly stopped their struggle upon seeing that Yuuri was already safely in Conrad grip.

"Of course, Your Majesty! We had best be on our way! Come along now! Hurry! Hurry!" Gunter said with an eager smile as he quickly snatched Yuuri from Conrad's hands and pushed him towards the exit of the temple, followed by a vehemently protesting Wolfram who stormed out along with them.

The rest watched in silent amusement as the rambling trio walked out and then followed suit, with Murata and Conrad exchanging snickers.

* * *

"Yuri! I'm so happy you're back! What took you so long?" laughed an excited Greta as she came running out to greet her adopted father.

Yuri laughed delightedly as Greta came bounding in his arms which almost made both of them collapse on the ground if Murata had not caught him in time.

'Greta! Gomen ne! It took some time before mom was able to finish your gift. But I'm here now, right? I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything in both worlds!" Yuri replied as he engulfed his adopted daughter in a tight welcoming hug.

Everyone gathered their things and followed the king and the princess inside the castle, who were eventually greeted by Gwendal with his usual serious face.

"Glad to have you back, Your Majesty. There are a lot of issues that need to be discussed regarding the town's unrest for these past few days since your departure. Perhaps ---.."

"Perhaps he needs this time to spend with his daughter for a while since its her birthday and I'm sure his Majesty would like to celebrate this wonderful day with her as well, right Shibuya?" Murata interrupted, finishing Gwendal's statement for him. Then with a knowing look at Gwendal, he added, "I'm sure those matters can wait awhile until this day is over, can it, Lord Voltaire?"

Yuri looked uneasily from his friend to his trusted advisor who both had serious looks on their faces.

"Uhm…its ok, Murata. I'm sure Gwendal was just concerned with what's going on…" he started to protest when Gwendal closed his eyes for a moment's thought and then sighed.

"His Holiness is right. Forgive my rudeness, your majesty. Please do enjoy this day for Greta. I'll resume with my paperwork for your approval. Excuse me." he suddenly replied with his usual serious tone and then took his leave after a small polite bow.

Now everyone stood with uneasy silence as they watched Gwendal leave.

"Ah…matte kure, Gwendal! Ano---aren't you going to join us? For Greta?" Yuri asked as he took a few steps forward with the hopes of stopping Gwendal.

Lord Voltaire did pause for a brief moment in his tracks, glanced over his shoulder and mumbled a short "Perhaps later" and then turned to walk further down the hall.

Yuri stood perplexed at this sudden glum attitude (not that it's something new for all of them concerning Gwendal) and he sighed in dejection as he watched the eldest of the brothers slowly walk away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him today? I wish there's some way I can help make him lighten up." he mused sadly.

Greta tugged on his arm as she looked up to him with an eager smile.

"I know, Yuri! Maybe we can ask him to play baseball with us. I can teach him, too! We haven't played with him ever since you taught us how. Maybe that will work!" she suggested enthusiastically.

Conrad laughed a little knowing full well how much Greta also cared for Gwendal since he was the one who always looked after her whenever the two earthlings would be on leave.

He was about to second that suggestion when an all too familiar voice reverberated through the hallway, calling out Gwendal's name. Everyone stifled a giggle when they heard Gwendal's voice echo with a loud "What now?" as Lady Anissina started tormenting him again with her inventions.

Yuri sweatdropped as he smiled uneasily and then scratched his head.

"Ahehehe…that might just come later since Lady Anissina has already filled in for us." he said good-naturedly with a short uneasy laugh.

* * *

As they continued down the hallway towards the huge dining hall, Murata could not help but feel that something was coming. Yuri noticed his friend's silence and turned to see his friend in deep thought as they walked. This started to bother him since he knew that everytime Murata was in this state he was mulling over something disturbing. He was about to ask his friend what was wrong when an unexpected greeting came in upon opening the doors to the dining hall.

"Conrad! Gunter! What a pleasant surprise!" came in a sweet, female voice as the group went in.

Everyone, particularly Conrad and Gunter stopped to look at the source of the voice and even Yuuri had to blink twice just to make sure he was seeing right.

All eyes gazed admiringly as the owner of the voice stood gorgeously before them, her light blue hair shimmering under the morning sun and her striking green eyes glinting as she smiled.

"Oh this must be the new Maou! Greetings, your Majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said as she came closer to Yuri and gave a small courteous bow in greeting. Then turning to Murata, she gave him a long, searching look and then smiled as understanding and recognition dawned on her, also giving him a slight courteous bow.

"And greetings too, your Eminence. It has been quite a while." she added with a small knowing smile.

Yuri stood rooted to the ground as he held her mesmerizing gaze for a moment. While it was true that he had seen beautiful women in Shin Makoku, this one was indeed exceptional. Plus something about those green eyes seemed familiar…..

"Erm…yes, I'm glad to meet you too, uhm…Lady..?" he started to say but then felt like a complete idiot as he stopped at her unknown name. He looked helplessly at the others who also had the same bewildered look their faces, particularly Conrad and Gunter.

"Oi…what's with you guys? Uhm….do you know her?" he mumbled as he looked at Conrad.

It was a voice from behind them that broke into their thoughts as he provided an answer to their question.

"Calista! What brings you here?"

Everyone turned in surprise at the sound of Gwendal's voice, who stood at the doorway, looking at her with a slightly surprised expression on his serious face, while holding a small knitted dolphin-looking stuffed toy in his hands.

Caslita smiled warmly as she acknowledged Gwendal's presence and bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"I'm glad to see you again, Lord Gwendal. You look better since the last time we met." she added with a small appreciative smile.

This time Yuri was at a complete loss as he looked from Conrad, Gunter and Murata to Gwendal and Calista.

"Uhm…ano…who exactly is she, Conrad? And why do you know her, Murata?" he asked softly, turning confused eyes at his friend.

It was Gunter who answered which made Yuri feel uneasy and all the more confused.

"She is Lady Calista Amberyl Grantz of the von Grantz family." he replied in a soft, cautious voice.

This time, Yuri was unable to contain his surprise.

"Von Grantz?!? Do you mean…..?"

Lord Conrad Weller bowed his head a little and gave a curt nod accordingly.

"Yes. She is Adlebert's sister."

Yuri almost fainted in shock!

…_to be continued…_

**AN: There, first chapter up and finished! Hope you all enjoyed this one because it's just the beginning. I've always liked Gwendal and Anissina together and I hope you'll get to like them too in here! Hehehe please review and chapter two coming up soon! ^_^**


	2. gwendal in the middle

**Love Lost and …..Invented?**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! …such a cruel and unfair world……*sniff!* *sniff!*  
**

**Chapter 2: Gwendal in the Middle!  
**

It took the whole dinner time for King Yuri to overcome his shock at the sudden revelation, to which Greta was already trying to snap him out of by saying that she wanted Yuri to lighten up since the food was marvelous and how Ewe's desserts were mouthwatering.

But despite the king's efforts to lighten up the mood around the dinner table, everyone else seemed to feel quite uncomfortable, save for Gwendal, who seemed to be having an easy time conversing with her.

Which made Yuri suddenly think: _Is she a girlfriend or something? How come he chats easily with her than with Anissina?_

His gaze suddenly shifted to Anissina, who was quietly eating her meal without so much as a glance at their unexpected guest.

Which made Yuri think again: _I wonder if Anissina knows her that well, too! Must be a love triangle sort of thing!_

But then the thought of Gwendal being caught between two women suddenly made Yuri laugh aloud that everyone looked at him curiously, which made him stop in embarrassment.

"Ano---gomen ne, minna. It's just that it's funny; we're supposed to be celebrating my daughter's birthday. And knowing how much she enjoys dinner with us, I would like us to break the ice by having everyone enjoy their meal, too!" he said with a good-natured laugh. Then turning to the Lady Calista, he grinned sheepishly.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for this uneasy silence on my part, Lady Calista. But it was just a shock for me to know that Adelbert had a sister….plus the fact that you don't look anything like him, thank goodness!----Ah! But I'm not saying that he's ugly or anything….just mean looking with that serious face like Gwendal….Ahh! But I didn't mean anything bad about it too, Gwendal! Hehehe……yare-yare, what am I saying again? Uhm…ano.." he babbled on until Murata felt that he had to interfere before Yuri further makes a fool of himself.

"That's correct, Lady Calista. It was just a mild surprise to see you here after all these years since you left the castle." he added as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Yuri almost fell from his chair at this sudden revelation.

"Nani?? You mean, Lady Calista used to live in this castle, too?" he asked incredulously, steeling himself against his seat.

This time, it was Lady Anissina who spoke up after having a small sip of wine and wiping her mouth gently with a table napkin.

"Yes it's true. Calista's father always came here to consult with Lady Celi before and he would always bring Calista along so she wouldn't get bored. We would often play here and she would tinker with my inventions as well. She decided to stay here since then, to which her father agreed." She paused for a moment to take another sip of her wine.

"Although, when Adelbert left Shin Makoku and went against his own people, she left the castle to fight him. She didn't come back for a long time after that," she added with a grim look aimed directly at Calista.

Yuri noted the slight edge in Anisinna's voice as she spoke, which made him think that probably something bad happened between the two of them before Calista left.

He was about to say something connected to it when Conrad spoke up, cutting him off.

"What exactly brings you here, my Lady? I'm sure you have a very good reason why you've come back to Blood Pledge Castle after all this time." he said in a light but slightly reproachful tone.

As everyone turned their attention to her, Calista graciously smiled as she put down her fork and wiped her mouth gently with the table napkin.

"My apologies for simply barging in like this. Anissina is right to say that I left this castle and did not come back for urgent reasons concerning my brother and father. But now I've come back for something I've left long ago, which I regretted since I did. And I haven't been able to forgive myself for doing so."

She took a small sip of wine to clear her throat and then smiled as she put the wine glass down as everyone looked her expectantly.

"I've come back for Lord Gwendal, to ask for his hand in marriage." she said confidently, looking at him straight in the eye.

This time, His Majesty King Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, fell from his chair.

* * *

And the castle was immediately abuzz! What started out as a birthday bash for the Princess Greta turned out to be an engagement party as well!

But of course, that is only in response to the announcement made earlier by the esteemed Lady Calista Amberyl Grantz about her intention to ask for Gwendal's hand in marriage.

It was like so many things started happening at once. Gunter and Conrad were helping his Majesty get up from the floor when he fell from his chair upon hearing the news. At the same time, the Lady Celi was all over her eldest son, hugging him in complete delight at the proposal. Plus, Wolfram sat bewildered in his chair, still looking unbelievingly from Gwendal to Calista. And even Greta did not know if she would be laughing with relief for Gwendal or crying for Lady Anissina, whom she considers as her older sister.

The only other persons on the room who seemed quite unperturbed were Lady Anissina herself and Ken Murata, who both sat quietly as they watched the scene passively before them. It was then that the headstrong Lady of the Karbelnikoff family decided to put things in their right perspective.

She stood up and cleared her throat authoritatively to get everyone's attention.

"While it is true that this calls for a joyous celebration, let us not forget why we are _indeed_ celebrating this day originally. It is Princess Greta's birthday, isn't it? And we're forgetting our manners by completely diverting our attention elsewhere instead of on her alone for the time being," she said austerely, giving each one of them a reproachful look.

She walked towards the table beside the curtains which were laden with gifts and plucked a small box from the middle and then headed back towards where Greta sat. Smiling, she handed the box to Greta, who took it eagerly and curiously with her tiny hands.

"My gift to you, young Princess. Since you were once bereft of an adopted sibling, I give you this as a substitute…..or rather, as a new friend," she said with pride, smiling fondly at her adopted little sister.

Greta could hardly contain her excitement as she quickly opened the box and fished out a mechanical replica of a bear bee! Hastily finding the switch, she turned it on and watched in great delight as it soared around her while saying "nogisu!" over and over. Greta clapped her hands joyfully as she stood up and followed the mechanical bear bee around the room, then stopped when it finally landed on her shoulder, allowing her to hold it in her hands.

"Oh this is wonderful! I'm so happy to have it! Thank you very much, Lady Anissina!" she gratefully said as she caressed the mechanical bear bee with her cheeks.

Following Anissina's example, the rest gave their gifts as well. Yuri gave her a beautiful dress made by his mom from earth plus a plush pillow that looked like a bear and a bee from Murata. Wolfram came next, who gave her a magnificently woven royal robe from his uncle's province. Then the Lady Celi gave her an elegant set of hair accessories including a small silver crown fit for a princess. Gunter gave her a nice storybook about an adventurous princess (written by Anissina, of course) and Conrad gave her a custom made baseball bat with a matching fitted catcher's mitt. Finally, Gwendal offered his hand-knitted stuffed toy, which Greta excitedly claimed to be a fluffy turtle, and which made Gwendal's eyebrow twitch a little.

"It's a dolphin," he corrected simply which made the others look closely for confirmation.

Everyone was so pleased that Greta liked their gifts, they almost have forgotten about the Lady Calista, who sat quietly as she beheld the fuss before her with a small, wistful smile. Murata was the one to notice her silence first, which the others then followed as they turned their eyes to her uncomfortably.

Smiling politely, she stood up and headed towards Greta, who was still beaming from all her gifts. Almost instantly, too, her smile turned to a hesitant look as Calista stopped before her.

As everyone watched, Caslita took off the necklace she was wearing and gently fastened it on Greta's neck, who sat staring disbelievingly at her.

"Since I wasn't prepared to come to a party and was not informed of your birthday, please do accept this humble gift that I can offer. It is a necklace given to me by a dear friend who is now far away." she said with a warm smile.

"It seems that from what I heard, Gwendal is very fond of you, too. So I give this to you in honor of that love and care, from me. I know you'll wear it well, little princess." she added warmly as she saw the curious look in the young girl's eyes.

Then it dawned on Greta what the Lady Calista had said and she looked admiringly at the beautiful blue-green pendant shaped like a leaf that sparkled on a silver chain, making her smile eagerly.

"Thank you very much, Lady Calista! It's truly beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking up to Calista with joyful eyes, and then gazed admiringly back at the pendant.

In the entire hubbub, none seemed to finally notice the Lady Anissina take her leave quietly from the room, save for the observant friend once known throughout the land as the Great Sage.

…_to be continued…..  
_

**A/N: Ahhh….hehehe I don't know what came over me while I was writing this chapter. But so far, a storm is brewing inside the castle and our two noblewomen seem to be engaged in a silent showdown (rubs hands evilly). Next chapter coming up and this time, secrets revealed on Calista's real relation to Gwendal and Anissina! Oh goody! Another controversy! Hehehehe. Hope you'll review, everyone! Thanks to those who did. Enjoy! ^_^**


	3. things left unsaid

**Love Lost and …..Invented?**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! …totally a cruel and unfair world……*sniff!* *sniff!***

**Chapter 3: Things left unsaid…**

Lord Gwendal Voltaire sat in brooding silence in his room as he looked out the window. It was nearing dawn yet he could not will himself to sleep. Calista's words of proposal rang in his head like a broken record which made him think back to the events that unfolded 20 years ago.

It was this same night that day when she decided to leave him..........

* * *

_20 years ago...._

"Are you sure about this decision, Calista? Is there no other option for you?"

Lady Calista Amberyl Grantz fixed her green eyes on the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku, her gaze grim and determined.

" My apologies, Your Highness. But I cannot simply bear the fact that my brother, Adelbert, deserted and is now hunting down our people. He must be stopped." Calista replied soberly, her head bowed slightly in shame.

Her Majesty Cecile von Spitzberg gave a deep sigh as she gazed sadly at the youngest child of von Grantz, her heart aching at the fact that she would lose an adopted daughter so soon.

" Have you told Gwendal of your plans?"

This question seemed to shock Calista as her breath suddenly caught in her throat. Then sadly, she shook her head.

"I've been meaning to, but somehow I just couldn't find the right time.."

"The right time for what, Calista?"

Both the Queen and Calista looked up in surprise at the sound of that familiar male voice which made Calista's heart almost stop in anticipation.

Lord Gwendal Voltaire, first son of the 26th Maou, stood by the doorway of the great hall, a grieved expression on his handsome face. His gaze shifted from his mother to Caslita, who stood rooted on her spot, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Gwendal started walking towards the two women, when the queen decided to take her leave, letting the two lovers be alone for the time being. When the door finally closed behind them, Gwendal turned to Calista, his dark blue eyes anxious and searching.

" Is it really true? Are you leaving us?" he asked simply, his voice soft but apprehensive.

This caught Calista by surprise since she has never told anyone about her plans yet, save the queen and Anissina.

"How did---?" she started to ask, but Gwendal looked away and walked past her towards the window of the great hall.

"Anissina was brave enough to tell me in person," he replied as he gazed out the window. Then he glanced at her over his shoulder and saw that her gaze was still fixed on the floor. "Is it really necessary for you to leave?"

This time Calista looked up and took a step forward, but then stopped when Gwendal turned to look out the window again.

"Adelbert committed treason by abandoning us and hunting our people. Do you expect me to just sit back and let it go without punishing him? He is a disgrace to our family! " she said vehemently, her voice shaking with controlled anger. "I must restore that honor to whatever cost," she added then with a soft but determined voice.

Gwendal stood silently for a moment and Calista's heart skipped a beat at his silence. She wasn't prepared for his next question, to which her answer finally decided their fate:

"Will you still come back when this is over?"

The question was a simple one and yet to her it sounded so difficult….so final that it took some time before she could even think of a decent reply. But Gwendal wasn't one to impose on personal decisions and left her that question open-ended instead.

"When you do return, I'll take that as your answer," was all he said.

Calista understood this as a freedom to choose her path but then again, she knew that she would never be at peace until she completed her goal and that is to restore her family's honor by subduing her brother.

She finally looked up with the hopes of catching Gwendal's gaze one more time before she turned to leave, but seeing his resolute stance as he gazed out the window, she knew she would have to face the consequences of her actions and try to redeem it whenever….if ever….she returns.

Without saying anything more, she gave Gwendal one last longing look, remembering every detail about him, and then with a small sad smile, she turned and walked out of the door, which remained closed to her for the next 20 years.

* * *

A firm knock came to his door, snapping him out of his reverie which made him almost fall from his chair. He sat up, regaining his composure, although he was still wondering on how he had managed to doze off sleep on the chair.

"Come in," he said as he composed himself for whoever was knocking.

The door opened and in came Lady Anissina Karbelnikoff, her eyes set and determined and her long red hair swaying as she walked towards Gwendal.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her expression which usually meant that something was cooking in her mind and that she would need him again as a guinea pig. But this time, he felt exhausted and wanted to rest before resuming his duties the following day, since Gunter had volunteered to accompany his Majesty and the Princess to Caloria for a birthday tour, along with Conrad and Wolfram. So he was technically left with all the paperwork and affairs of state again as usual and he needed to preserve his strength in case anything bad happens.

"Gwendal, I have a new idea that needs to be tested and your Maryoku would be the perfect ----." she started to say but then Gwendal stood up and turned his back on her as he faced the window again, refusing to meet her determined gaze.

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you for now, Anissina. Gunter has gone with the king and I'm left with all the work for the castle so I will need all my strength if I am to complete my duties before they come back." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, and then glanced over his shoulder as he added, "Besides, we have another guest to attend to at the moment," then he sighed and turned back to survey the city from the window.

A few moments of silence passed and Gwendal was starting to worry that he was too harsh on his words again, although this time her response was something that he quite expected but had a different, more disappointed note.

"I see. Well then, I'd go look for a substitute elsewhere." she simply said and then walked out of the room.

Gwendal stood rooted to his spot as he watched her leave, his heart lurching for unknown reasons, but he could not bring himself to take back what he said for fear that she might impose on him again. But this time, he was genuinely worried with her reply for it sounded different…..

Sighing heavily, he plopped down on his chair and buried his head in his hands, brooding in silence as the first rays of the sun slowly rose from the east.

* * *

Anissina gathered her cloak and some gadgets as she prepared to take a walk outside the castle premises. She was hoping that she wouldn't resort to this option and that Gwendal would agree to help her. But her heart sank as he gave her a reply and she sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he was still reeling from that unexpected announcement made yesterday.

_How dare she come back after all these years and mess up everything again? Just when Gwendal was already starting to rebuild his life without her…._

But then again, she knew it wasn't up to her to decide his fate. She would just have to be on guard in case he would revert to his old self…..his old, bitter self so many years back....

Right now, her main concern is to test her latest invention which will help bring power and electricity to the townspeople using magic. She knew this will be of great help to the citizens of Shin Makoku and it would be her greatest gift to them. Her goal was to find someone in town to agree to help her test that new gadget. Luckily, she knew someone who had that kind of magic and she was willing to take the risk of asking him for his help.

As she made her way into town, she took a long relaxing breath as she marveled at the city's wonderful scenery. She loved this kingdom and vowed to use whatever resources she had to further develop it and help the present Maou and Gwendal make it flourish.

Upon nearing her targeted house, she stopped short in her tracks as she felt unfamiliar presence looming towards her. She immediately turned to look and was face to face with a group of Mazoku, wearing unfamiliar uniforms and brandishing sabers. She instantly felt that they were reeking of danger and that they were somehow after her, so she got ready and tried her hardest to look undaunted by their presence.

"Why are you following me? Who are you and what do you want?" she asked sternly, her hands fumbling inside her coat pockets for her gadgets of protection.

The leader of the group, a man who looked like in his late thirties, came forward with an evil smile on his face.

"You are Lady Anissina Karbelnikoff, right? You'll indeed make fine bait for Lord Gwendal! Take her!" he barked to his men as he eyed her with keen interest.

Anissina did not waste anymore time for questions knowing full well that they wouldn't respond to her. Standing her ground, she immediately pulled out her gadgets and clicked them together which was supposed to ignite and she would throw it at them to blind them so she could get away.

But it was one of those unfortunate moments when her inventions turned traitor and failed her. She watched in horror as her gadgets tumbled uselessly on the ground, rolling listlessly towards the charging group. For the first time in all her vigilant years, she felt helpless and….defeated.

As she stood paralyzed with fear, her thoughts immediately focused on Gwendal. Her fear was not for her own life but for his, knowing that he would come for her and put his life in danger just to save her. And in doing so, he might return to what he once was- a man full of bitterness and hatred; the man she had worked so hard to save from further ruin…..

A sharp stabbing pain raced up her spine as she was suddenly hit from behind and she felt herself slowly falling to her knees, her vision starting to swim around her. Her last thoughts were of him in his study, gazing out the window forlornly, waiting for something that would not return and she sent to him a silent message with the hopes that it will reach his heart, before her consciousness fully slipped away into darkness:

_Do not come for me, Gwendal. Walk away and be safe…._

…_.to be continued……_

**A/N: ano---hehehe….*ducks to avoid flying boulders hurled at her*….erm, seriously I don't know why these ideas come to my head but they do provide a nice twisted plot for everything! Hehehe! Next chapter reveals how Gwendal will react to Anissina's predicament and who the abductors were. Thanks to those who reviewed again! =)**


	4. to whatever end

**Love Lost and …..Invented?**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! ….…so depressing……*sniff!* *sniff!***

**Chapter 4: To whatever end…..**

The sun's first rays kissed his cheeks as they shone past the glass windows of his room. Feeling the gentle warmth on his skin, Gwendal slowly opened his eyes and found himself snugly tucked on his bed. He sat up, feeling quite groggy from the lack of sleep and then looked around. Odd, for he remembered having dozed off on his desk after he had spoken to Anissina earlier.

_Hmmm…I must have crawled here without so much thought because of fatigue…_

Grimacing as he realized that he had slept with his work clothes on, he hurriedly got up from the bed and went to take a nice warm bath, and then donned himself in a fresh pair of uniform. Checking himself on the bedroom mirror to which he sneaked off a small approving smile (arf!), he finally went out to resume with his day's duties.

Thoughts of yesterday's events came hounding him once again and he spent almost the entire night thinking about what to say to her. While it was true that he was indeed hoping Calista would come back someday, something in him felt different already.

Years of bitterness and isolation made him look forward to the day that she would come back for him, and then with her he would be whole again. But in those years, so much had happened and he knew he would not have had the strength to keep such emotions all locked up inside until she came back. It would have destroyed him completely and he wasn't even sure if what he was waiting for would actually return.

It took him 20 years to fully realize that he was wrong.

It was indeed true that he loved her, and with the help of Anissina, he became more subdued and mature just so he would be ready for her when she returned. But a nagging feeling stayed in his heart and mind, asking him over and over as he focused his thoughts on her…..

_Do you still love her after all these years? _

For someone who has waited for so long for something he treasured, it was supposed to be an easy question and the answer would have simply been a yes. But his heart felt irresolute and his mind was restless whenever he prepared for his answer. Despite the fact that somehow he already knew, he tried to deny it. Then again, perhaps he need not to, for it was already decided long ago, on that very same day she left for the human lands, that she had left him……and that he let her.

While the longing remained, the love faltered and changed.

The doors of the dining hall came into view and as he came closer, his heart grew steady and his mind slowly eased with the new resolve he had prepared on his way. He would politely refuse her proposal and tell her that things have changed since she was gone. He would tell her that his love and loyalty is now only for Shin Makoku and its new Maou and that he would not have time to devote to her should the marriage take place. He would tell her that he was already a grown man who can lead his own life and that whatever duties he needed to fulfill, he would do them first before anything else.

Unfortunately, all his resolve started to wane as he entered the door and he saw her.

Dressed in a revealing blue dress which complimented her green eyes and long yellow hair, Calista sat quietly on one of the gold-crested chairs stationed near the dining table, reading a book. Even Gwendal had to stop in his tracks as he beheld this natural beauty before him, all his steadfast thoughts slowly finding their way back into the cocoon of his mind.

"Hello Gwendal. Did you sleep well? I thought you would have completely slid off the table had I not come in and dragged you to bed," Calista greeted with a small, congenial smile.

Upon hearing this, Gwendal's face drained of color as her words suddenly dawned on him.

"Wha--? You mean, you went into my --- my room and----and..?" he stuttered idiotically as he gazed disbelievingly at her.

Calista stifled a giggle at his reaction as she stood up to walk towards him.

"Yes I did. Is there something wrong with it? I used to do that to you when I was here. I heard you mumbling and when I peeked in to check if you were ok, you were almost falling to the floor when you dozed off on your table. I had to muster up all my strength just to get you to sleep on the proper place," she replied as she drew closer to him.

Gwendal was at a complete loss for words as she grasped his hands in hers and pulled him towards the breakfast table and pushed him down to sit on one of the chairs while she sat next to him on the adjacent chair.

"Uhm…well, that was really a long time ago…and….and things have really changed….so I don't think--.." he started to say, and then paused when he saw her sudden reaction to what he said.

"Have they really, Gwendal? Was it that hard for you to accept me when I came back?" was her sudden reply in a tone that was both poignant and hopeful and her expression suddenly sober.

Gwendal's breath caught in his throat as he looked closely and saw how she really was since she arrived. Her beauty was still as radiant as ever, but her smile…..that loving smile in her eyes and lips had faded and replaced by weariness and years of struggle.

"Calista, I----." He paused as she looked up at him, her eyes betraying gentle signs of sadness and longing. His heart suddenly went out to her and he wanted at that moment to comfort her, to ease her sweet torment and tell her all will be well, as he should have done years before.

But now he couldn't also bring himself to lie to her, nor hurt her even more by giving her false hope. He knew that by doing this it would set her free and maybe even send her towards the right path to her own happiness. He would have to tell her before it's too late for both of them.

"You have been gone for so long…and I can only take so much that I…..I don't feel as strongly as before….." he continued, and this time avoided her eyes to make him focus. "I'm…I'm sorry," was all he could conclude while he kept his head bowed, avoiding her eyes.

And then in that moment of silence, he heard a voice ring in his mind and in his heart, the words so clear as if it were being whispered directly in his ear which made his spine tingle in anxiety, confirming his worst fears:

_Do not come for me, Gwendal. Walk away and be safe…._

"Anissina!" he suddenly cried out as he felt a gut-wrenching fear grip his chest, knowing instantly that she was in danger. Ignoring the bewildered look on Calista's face, he took a deep breath to calm himself, then he stood up and gave her an apologetic bow.

"My apologies..…but I feel that Anissina….that she's somehow in danger…I heard her voice….I---I'm sorry," he mumbled, not really understanding what he just said as his mind reeled from what he had just heard.

Calista gazed perplexedly at him for a moment, her eyes searching his, trying so hard to understand what he was trying to say. Despite the fact that she had known and loved him, she never quite fully understood him the way Anissina did. And seeing this, how much he worried over her even when he wasn't sure about it, she finally began to understand how much things have indeed changed while she was gone. Finally, she relented in acceptance as she stood up and walked towards him and without warning, gave him a warm, loving hug.

"I understand now…what happened and why. And I accept it. Do not worry about me anymore. Go to her, Gwendal. Only you can save her," she said brokenly as she hugged him, and then pulled back to look at his eyes for the last time.

Gwendal gazed disbelievingly into her green eyes that already glistened with tears, confused at first on what she meant with that gesture. But the loving and broken look in her eyes said it all and he knew that she has chosen to move on without him. Feeling a great weight lifted from his shoulders and at the same time an overwhelming sense of gratitude to her, he pulled her to him and gave her one final lingering kiss; something that he failed to do before she left……and one that will remain unrepeated.

"Thank you, Calista, for understanding." was all he said, and then with one last searching look, he turned and hurriedly walked out the room, leaving Calista slowly sliding back down on her seat while she sobbed quietly.

* * *

Heavy hooves galloped fiercely as Gwendal spurred his faithful steed into a mad dash towards the town, not wanting to waste anymore time.

A great part of him berated himself for refusing to help her, therefore resulting in her immediate danger, and another part of him berated her for being so stubborn and aggressive about her inventions. The smallest part of him blamed Gunter for leaving him with all the work, therefore making him unable to help her. But somehow at the back of his mind, one question kept nagging him about his real thoughts with regards to Anissina's ventures:

Was he doing it for her inventions….or simply just for her?

He gritted his teeth at the realization that he had been doing everything just for her. Even in their youth, she always had this effect on him, making him feel less arrogant but more secure with himself, especially when he started knitting. At the event of his brief relationship with Calista, she kept quiet and continued to antagonize him with her constant inventions. Although he tried his hardest to avoid her at times, he felt that somehow what she did made him tougher and more confident of himself, especially in making his decisions. All that he is now was because of her patience and prodding…..and most of all, her concern.

For everything that she has done for him, avoiding her had been his answer. And it made him sick and guilty, knowing full well that he will never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. He vowed to himself to bring her back at all costs.

As he sped towards the entrance to the village, an arrow shot out of nowhere and landed a few meters away from him, which made his horse suddenly stop in its tracks, almost throwing its rider from its back.

"Whoa! Steady, boy!" he said as he pulled in the reins to keep his horse steady. Seeing the arrow, he was immediately on his guard as he drew forth his sword, ready to fend off anyone who might attack him.

His ears pricked up at the sound of another set of galloping hooves drawing near and he gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to swipe at whoever was approaching.

"Commander! Lord Gwendal!" cried out a familiar voice as the pounding drew near.

Puzzled, Gwendal squinted a little to see more clearly and then let his guard ease a little as he saw a familiar face riding towards him.

"Josak! What are you doing here?" he asked as his comrade was within earshot.

Josak steadied his horse as he stopped beside Gwendal, flashing him his famous jaunty grin.

"Heard about what happened and saw you dash off from the castle. Figured you could use a hand on whatever it is that you're doing," he replied, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

A small piece of folded paper wrapped on the feathered end of the arrow suddenly caught Josak's eye and he alighted from the horse, walked towards the arrow and cautiously plucked it from the ground.

"Looks like a note, your Excellency. Must be for you," he said as he took the note from the arrow and handed it to Gwendal.

Lord Voltaire's eyebrows creased as he took the note, unfolded it and read the contents silently. Josak watched as Gwendal's expression changed into an angry snarl after reading the note, which he immediately crumpled in his hands.

"Well, my Lord?" Josak asked expectantly after a moment's silence.

Gwendal closed his eyes for a moment as he considered his options regarding the instructions on the note. Then he turned to Josak, his dark blue eyes set with grim determination.

"It says I have to meet them in my old estate by noon if I want to see Anissina alive……..alone." he told him with a knowing look.

Josak held his gaze for a moment as he ingested what Gwendal had said, and then slowly grinned in understanding, knowing full well on how to handle Gwendal's instructions.

"Of course, your Excellency. As you wish," he replied with a small cognizant nod, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He knew Gwendal well enough to conclude that the commander trusted him to carry on his wishes to whatever end, which is exactly what he will do.

With this said, both men spurred their horses in opposite directions as they galloped away under the sun's striking rays towards their destinations.

* * *

Gunter suddenly sneezed as he stood on the balcony of the guest room while watching the breathtaking view of the city.

"Oh dear, that's odd! Someone must have been talking about me," he quipped as he gently wiped his nose on his handkerchief.

Yuri and the rest were comfortably housed in Lady Flurin's guesthouse in Caloria where they stayed during their brief visit as promised to Greta by him and Wolfram. Although most of them enjoyed the break in administrative duties, one had an uneasy feeling about them leaving Shin Makoku.

Ken Murata sat mulling over his thoughts as he fiddled absently with a small figurine of a dove that was on the table.

_Why has Lady Calista arrived at Blood Pledge castle all of a sudden? _he thought as he gazed at the crystal figurine. Not that he thought she didn't have the right to come back, rather it was _why_ she came back and _when_. Things didn't seem to fit with her sudden arrival, and knowing her reasons for leaving Shin Makoku, it was highly unlikely that she would come back just for a marriage proposal.

"Murata, daijobu?" Yuri suddenly asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Suddenly snapping back to present time, His Holiness cleared his throat as he pushed up his glasses and flashed Yuri a small smile.

"Ah…betsuni, Shibuya-san. I was just thinking about something. No big deal, really," he said, sounding as nonchalant as possible.

But Yuri didn't seem convinced as he gazed knowingly at his friend, his eyes betraying signs of anxiety.

"You can feel it too, right? That something's happening back at the castle?" he suddenly asked in a sober tone.

This caught Murata by surprise. But then again, he knew that Yuri had been Maou long enough to have developed some sort of bond between him and his kingdom. So it was but natural for him to feel if something was wrong in any of his lands, particularly the castle.

"Hai. It's just weird, knowing that Calista has returned from such a long absence. But why now? And why the sudden announcement to marry Gwendal?" he mused, his eyes falling on the figurine he was holding.

His Majesty sighed as he leaned back on his chair, also brooding on his friend's words.

"I know. It bothered me also, that's why I feel that we need to cut this trip short and go back as soon as possible. Something might be happening to Gwendal. It's this weird feeling that I have," he admitted as he glanced at his friend.

Then his gaze shifted to the others who seemed to be enjoying their stay in Flurin's house, and he allowed himself a small smile as he saw Greta seated on Wolfram's lap, eagerly listening to him read her a story from the book that Gunter had given for her birthday. He knew that asking Greta to leave so soon would upset her, but he also knew that if anything happened to Gwendal, she would be more devastated, knowing that he got hurt in their absence.

'We have to leave tomorrow at the earliest. I'll tell the others," he said as he got up and walked towards the rest of the group.

Murata watched in silence as his friend joined the others, left in his own thoughts regarding Lady Calista's arrival. Little did he know, along with everyone else, that somewhere in the town of Shin Makoku, Gwendal was already engaged in his own, grueling battle for Anissina's life.

**_....to be continued......_**

* * *

**A/N: Gomen, minna-san…..this was quite longer than the rest and my head's starting to turn….(scary!) Anyway, just wanted to set the stage for the battle to come….next chapter coming up explaining Anissina's thoughts on the other hand… will Gwendal be able to save her? Hehehehe…thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot! =)**


	5. the heart's magic

**Love Lost and …..Invented?**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! ….…so depressing……*sniff!* *sniff!***

**Chapter 5: Magic of the heart….**

Images of the past came in her dreams which disturbed her fitful slumber. She called out in desperation as she saw Calista's face streaked with tears and her pleading blue-green eyes staring at her.

_Don't leave him, Calista! You'll destroy him if you do…_

But her voice was drowned out by the sound of galloping hooves coming near them and looking up in panic, she saw a group of humans charging down on them with their swords brandished and ready to strike them down. She saw Calista's sober expression suddenly turn to one of pure resentment as her blue-green eyes flashed, making her whole body suddenly glow white. Then as she watched, Calista cried out in rage as she raised her arm summoning a massive amount of air at her command and hurled it at the incoming humans, sending almost all of them flying to the ground. She summoned another mass of air and hurled it at the remaining group which totally threw them off their horses, therefore rendering them helpless.

Anissina tried to stop her, but even in her dreams she could not do anything to change what happened. She watched in helpless silence as she saw Calista finally came face to face with the one person she set her heart on defeating…..

_Don't do it, Calitsa! Don't fight your brother…._

But none heard her as the siblings finally charged at one another, their swords locked and deadly. Anissina felt her heart lurch at the sight of her friend's pained expression as her sword clashed with Adelbert's, her eyes betraying signs of sadness with each blow. She tried to stop them again, but this time, Adelbert's fury was so intense that he completely forgot who he was fighting and prepared to deliver that fatal blow as the sword slashed down on his sister……

And in this final moment, she woke up.

The harsh rays of the morning sun almost blinded her and she raised her hands to shield her eyes as she tried to focus once more on her surroundings. The dream had been a recurring one which always never finished. While it was true that she witnessed those events firsthand, the ending was always unconcluded.

She tried to sit up despite the dull pain in her back and looked around, trying to assess where she was and how she got here. So far, from what she can remember she was hailed by a group of unknown uniformed Mazoku who seemed to have a grudge against Gwendal. She tried to recall where she had seen those uniforms for they did look like members of a Mazoku army……

A slight scuffle near the door of her room made her suddenly alert as she prepared to greet whoever was coming in. She quickly checked around for her gadgets but was slightly disappointed to find that they had taken everything from her.

The door finally opened, revealing a chambermaid holding a tray of food in her hands as she bowed respectfully towards her.

"Breakfast, my Lady as ordered by Lord Heidrich," she said as she went in and placed the tray on the bedside table. Then she curtseyed and turned to walk out of the room when Anissina couldn't help but finally call her back.

"Wait please," she started as she took a step forward to go after the chambermaid, and then stopped and waited. The chambermaid halted in her steps and slightly turned to look back at her which Anissina took as a sign that she was willing to talk even for a short while.

"if you're allowed to talk, please tell me…where am I and who is Lord Heidrich?" she bravely asked but in a more polite tone.

The chambermaid was quiet for a moment and Anissina almost accepted the fact that her questions will be left unanswered. But then to her mild surprise and relief, the chambermaid gave a small, almost pained smile and then turned her head away from their guest.

" He was once called the "Eagle of Avlondien", if you'll remember.." she said in a quiet voice, almost wistful at that, and then she finally walked out of the room, leaving her guest gaping as the door closed behind her.

Anissina's face drained of color as the name finally registered in her memories; a name which was almost forgotten upon the death of Julia von Wincott….

"It can't be! I thought he had died in that battle…" she said to herself, her hands shaking a little at the thought.

Now she feared for Gwendal's life more than ever upon finally knowing who their enemy was. This encounter will prove fatal for him should it commence and she knew she must do everything she can in her power to stop it.

_Now I must get out of here….._

Making sure that no one was around to see, she uncuffed one of her sleeves and deftly fished out two identical wires that were inconspicuously wrapped around her sleeve cuffs, making it almost look like part of the sleeve's design. Then walking casually towards the door, she slowly bent towards the knob and carefully started to pick the lock……..

* * * * * * * * * * *

As he neared his old estate, Gwendal could not help but feel nostalgic. All the while he grew up in this place, he thought that the outside world was full of monsters and his hatred for humans grew deep, thinking that they were the ones responsible for the world's misery and sufferings.

But this hatred was pacified by Anissina with her eternal optimism and audacity, constantly reminding him to be true to himself and his emotions, telling him to be strong and that he is not alone in his troubles. She was also the reason behind his love for beautiful things which made him protect his country with his life. Indeed she was always there to jolt him back to reality whenever his anger would cause others harm, and with that he owed her his strength.

He spurred his horse faster as he neared the massive archway that marked the entrance to his old manor which stood solitary and majestic atop a small hill overlooking the ocean below. His heart raced as he entered the premises, noting how well the caretakers had kept the place still alive and beautiful.

Then his heart raced as he saw a flash of red hair and a couple of blues locked in what looked like a skirmish. As he came closer, his face drained of color as he saw Anissina desperately fighting off her pursuers with a long sword, as she parried and defended herself from their blows. His blood began to boil as he realized the cowardice of his enemies, taking on a single female with four against one. Even though he knew how skilled Anissna was with the sword, the odds were still against her because she was fighting fellow Mazoku and not humans.

Not wasting any more time, he leapt from his horse while still running and drew his sword as he landed near them, surprising the attackers. One of them recognized him and immediately shifted his focus from Anissina as he drew his sword and charged at Gwendal. The other two did the same as they turned and charged at him, now leaving Anissina with just one, whom she was determined to subdue.

The last soldier turned in surprise upon hearing his comrades shout in despair and this was all the time Anissina needed to finally give him a disarming blow to the gut which immediately sent him reeling on the ground, unconscious. Then she turned to Gwendal to see if he was unharmed and her lips curled into a small relived smile when he saw him standing firm behind the floating dust and smoke caused by the disturbed earth.

"Gwendal," she simply said as she took a few steps forward to meet him.

He gave out a small smile as he saw her and then started walking towards her when a sudden movement to his left caused him to stop and ready his sword. True enough, he had barely parried as a fine blade came slicing down towards him, aimed at cutting off his neck. He heard Anissina gasp and he quickly turned just in time to block yet another attack which sent him stumbling due to the pressure of the blow. He gritted his teeth as his arm suddenly felt numb and knew that his foe was not an ordinary one. His eyes adjusted as soon as the dust and smoke subsided and his breath almost caught in his throat as he finally recognized the wielder of the sword.

"Heidrich!"

Lord Heidrich Statin stood resolutely before him, holding a gleaming sword in his hand which glinted under the light of the sun. His dark green eyes full of hate and malice bored into his as his lips curled into an evil grin.

"I'm glad you still remember me, Gwendal. It's been too long since I last saw your wretched face!" Heidrich spat, his voice dripping with vengeance.

Gwendal glanced at Anissina who was quietly watching the scene and he caught her eye, giving her a silent instruction to slowly back away and head for safety. She seemed to have understood as she gave an almost ghostly nod and then started to take a very subtle step backwards when all of a sudden, a small whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and entrapped her inside, lifted her off the ground and carried her slowly towards the edge of the cliff.

Gwendal stared in horror as she teetered dangerously near the brink of the cliff and he took a step forward to save her when Heidrich's voice made him stop.

"One more step and I'll release her plunging to her death, Gwendal." he warned in a stern voice.

Gwendal gritted his teeth in ire as he cursed his enemy's cowardice in using Anissina as bait.

"Leave her out of this, Heidrich! This is between you and me." he gnarled as he faced him, his hand gripping his sword tightly.

Instead of a comeback, Heidrich suddenly laughed, his voice hollow and maniacal.

"Oh, she's here to make things more exciting. You see, Gwendal, for 20 years I have waited for you to come and explain yourself after that battle, to at least give me a reason on why Julia was sent to the battlefield unaided; to explain to me why she had to die that way so we could have moved on," Heidrich started, his voice cold and controlled. Then he looked up and gazed at him with such hateful eyes that made Gwendal feel like he was in the middle of that battlefield once more.

"All the while I thought the alliance served true even in defeat, my company being under Julia's regiment. We have shed blood for your cause because we believed in it and upon hearing about her death we felt that we would be given a chance to mourn her." He paused for a moment as he clenched his fists at the memory.

"But your people betrayed us by saying that we were needed back in our hometown to defend it since the border has been breached, and with our remaining few we went back, knowing that our chances of survival were very slim. And then humans ambushed us and most of my company was wiped out…..I survived that ambush but barely alive and almost on the brink of insanity upon knowing my comrades all fell. We sent message to the castle, seeking your aid in our battle, at least to help those wounded. But no one came…..no one heeded our call…no one cared!! And YOU were the one who's supposed to be in-charge of everything! YOU left us all to die!!" he spat in anger as he pointed an accusing finger at Gwendal, his eyes almost casting off a fiery blaze.

He suddenly charged as he yelled "die!", aiming his sword once again to cleave off Gwendal's neck. But Lord Voltaire was quick to dodge and shifted his sword to meet Heidrich's blow. Swords clashed and both men heaved and grunted at the impact of the attacks until Gwendal could feel his strength start to waver and he knew he had to end it as quickly as possible so he could get to Anissina in time.

Placing his palm upon the ground, he commanded the earth under him to crack and give way just to give him an advantage to strike. But Heidrich, being a trained Mazoku with magic equally as strong, was able to anticipate his move and blocked it with his own command of the wind. In doing so, his concentration on Anissina's bind wavered which caused her to almost completely fall into the depths of the rocky shore. Seeing this, Gwendal ceased his attack and gritted his teeth as he desperately racked his brain for another way to defeat Heidrich without sacrificing her.

_There is only one way to end this……I have no choice!_

He hesitated for a moment on what he was about to do, but seeing the sneering and arrogant look on Heidrich'c face made his anger escalate until he felt something inside him finally snap, making him forget all that he had promised regarding his past. His eyes suddenly glowed a deeper blue and he could feel his whole body suddenly energized with renewed power. At the height of his anger, he felt that he could blow the whole earth beneath them apart with just a single command; all he had to do was say it. This is the real Lord Voltaire—vengeful and cynical; full of hate and sadness that to him, happiness is a myth. And all his hatred shall be felt in one, final strike to end everything…….

Until he heard her speak; her voice distinct and clear, rising amidst the din…

"Don't do it, Gwendal! You are not meant to destroy!"

Despite it, her words seemed to be drowned out by his mounting hate and confusion and he felt his hands suddenly burning with immense power----something that no one could stop should he choose to release. He prepared to strike, a blow which could end everything around him…even her….

And then a single tear that floated his way made him suddenly stop. His eyes looked on in wonder as the teardrop, now multiplying, floated their way towards him and he turned to look at the source, which finally made his heart lurch and remember himself once more.

Anissina stood amidst the whirling mass of air which weakly held her afloat and on the edge of the cliff, her eyes glistening and her cheeks wet with tears that freely flowed. On her lips was a small, poignant smile which meant to tell him that she understood and would help him fight on.

"Gwendal," was all she said as she gazed deep into his burning eyes, her tone betraying signs of hope, despair and understanding.

This was enough to make him finally catch him self once more and the power in his hands and eyes started to ebb as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. She was his balancing factor, his sheath, and he knew that without her would plunge him into complete ruin. He gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled knowingly and gently at her, silently telling her that he was alright.

Heidrich took this momentary distraction to finally finish off Gwendal. With a sneer, he finally released his hold on the wind that carried Anissina, making her finally fall to her death on the rocky shore below. Without stopping to think about Heidrich, his gaze and thoughts focused on her as she started to fall, Gwendal ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped in after her, attempting to catch her and hold her close to him to prevent her body from crashing into the ground. Finally catching up with her, he reached out his arms and pulled her close to him as they continued to fall. Ignoring Anissina's pleas to let go, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and buried his face in her hair, savoring every last moment with her as the ground neared beneath them.

"Forgive me….Anissina....I love you…" he murmured in her ear as he finally turned her around in mid-air so that his back was the one that was facing the ground, his mind set in receiving the bulk of the impact to save her from the fall.

He closed his eyes and smiled in sweet surrender as he felt her arms tighten around him in response……..

…**.to be continued…… **

**A/N: Ah…ano, minna san! Gomen ne for making this too long! I didn't know what came over me when I wrote this but I felt like I had to….there was just too much potential for a love story here that I just couldn't resist….*sighs dreamily*…Well anyway, guess who comes to save the two? Hehehe yup! It's a spoiler! They get saved…now comes the best part! Hehehe. Thanks again to those who reviewed. And please continue doing so since it really helps me continue. Chapter 6 coming up! =)**


	6. an echo of love's past

**Love Lost and …..Invented?**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! ….…so depressing……*sniff!* *sniff!*…but hopefully it's the last time I'll be saying it….**

**Chapter 6: An echo of love's past….**

The waves thundered as it felt its master's presence suddenly about, and they obeyed his very command upon his arrival. From the depths of the sea arose a huge wave that seemed to resurface for only one purpose, rushing true and focused on its target, hearing only the voice of its master as it surged upward from its sleep, ready to fulfill the wish of saving innocent lives and hearts.

As the obedient wave continued to rise, its master stood still and watched, his shoulder length black hair gently being rustled by the wind, his deep black eyes unwavering as he commanded the seas, and his body glowing with the usual blue aura which depicted the intensity of his power. He silently commanded this huge wave to form into a gigantic palm that would gently catch the falling lovers before they crash unto the huge rocks below.

Of which the wave obliged as it suddenly caught the falling pair into its cold, damp bed, and then slowed its descent until they fully reached the ground, its passengers a bit wet but unharmed. Slowly it let them go, lying unconscious on the sand, and upon the command of the master quietly left their presence and went back to its rightful place in the sea.

The Demon King in all his glory slowly reached the shore and walked up to the sleeping pair, his calm dark eyes looking at them with understanding and pride.

"Such love should not be wasted on something so useless and if it be the will of the land, then those who trample on it would be punished with much love in return!" he added softly so as not to startle the unconscious pair. _(hmmm…typically corny!)_

Feeling a presence look curiously from above, he looked up and saw the very culprit that started this whole mess, the very villain who sought to trample on such love that it made his whole being shake with anger. No one dares ruin such a wonderful gift and he who attempts to should be humbled!

With all his might and splendor, he clenched his fists and willed himself to levitate towards the curious onlooker, who in turn, stood rooted to the ground, unsure of whether to stand fast or run like mad away from the raging king. But such was the awe and fear of his majesty's aura that it made it impossible for him to even move!

"You! How dare you impede on such a love that blossomed into something so beautiful and so…unexpected…and unconventional!" _(NJ falls from the chair laughing her guts out! Yah you got that right…unconventional indeed!)_

His eyes started to glow a brighter shade of red as his gaze bored into Heidrich's, making the man start to tremble in fear. "You do not deserve to be granted a life that you live now but a hundred times as miserable as it can be for you!"

He raised his hand as a signal from which behind him rose a huge three-headed water dragon, its massive figures aimed and ready to strike Heidrich down at his command. He was about to unleash his ferocious and deadly pets to end Heidrich's life when a faint call from below stopped him.

"No, your Majesty! Please stop!"

From the depths of his soul, he recognized that voice and he hesitated for a moment as he turned to look at the source of the plea. From below, he could see the two lovers drenched and awake, but nonetheless from the looks in their eyes they were fine…and resolved. He gazed at the man whom he considered to be his adviser while in his mortal body, and the woman who offered him as much strength in mind and body as a great Maou should have. Seeing the pleading look in their eyes made him relent to his punishment…for a while that is.

"You wish for me to let this warmonger go after what he has attempted to do to you both? Are you that merciful so as to simply just forgive his transgressions?" he asked them, but more directed towards the man.

Lord Gwendal Voltaire, first son of the 26th Maou, gazed back at the Demon King, his dark blue eyes set and resolute as he gently released his hold on Anissina and boldly took a step forward.

"Of course not, my Lord. But it is my fight and as such, I think it would be best that I end it," he simply said, a small, almost ghostly smile escaping his lips.

The Demon King stood still as he considered this for a moment, then with a small wave of a hand, commanded one of the water dragons to lift up Lord Gwendal and set him on the same ground where Heidrich stood.

"Very well, let the winner pronounce justice on this matter, " he said as he stood by to watch, his water dragons still poised and ready, but controlled.

With a small, acknowledging nod, Gwendal finally turned to face his foe, who was now seething with rage at the outcome of his supposedly "ambush" of Lord Voltaire.

"Now that you have no edge over me, I say we finish this once and for all!" he jeered as he prepared to strike the ground with his glowing earth fist.

Heidrich seethed in rage as he commanded a huge blast of wind to strike Gwendal down and dismember him with its intensity. But with an upward thrust of the earth, Gwendal was able to block it and use the hurled boulder as a stepping stone to propel him towards Heidrich and strike him down. But Heidrich was quick on his feet and evaded Gwendal as he came down with a slash of his sword and with a swift turn, caught him on the small of his back with a quick blow, sending Gwendal eating dust as he landed face down on the ground.

Seeing his foe temporarily dazed, he used this chance to muster up enough wind maryoku to finally catch Gwendal and drop him off the cliff for good.

"You are not worthy of Julia's loyalty…or even friendship! You will die as you let her die!" he cursed, his words dripping with venom as he completed his summon of a massive wind funnel that caused the surroundings to be in total disarray.

"Feel my people's wrath, you traitor! DIE!!" he cried as he let loose his massive whirlwind towards Gwendal, who was still trying to pull himself together from the fall.

Unable to react immediately to counter this surge of power, Gwendal watched as the whirlwind ravaged towards him and he prepared himself for the impact which would either be enough for him to handle or strong enough to dismember him and drag him off the cliff. He planted his sword on the ground for support as he steeled himself for the encounter, the whirlwind already within seconds of hitting him as he started to feel the tearing cuts of the raging wind on his hands and then onto his cheeks….

And then it stopped as if a sudden vacuum suddenly sucked it away.

Opening his eyes, he saw a white glow not far from him and he lifted his arm to shield him from the blinding light. After a few moments, his vision adjusted and was able to see an image of Julia Von Wincott materialize in front of Lord Heidrich, who stood dumbfounded at the scene, his raging winds forgotten as it dissipated around them.

"Don't, Heidrich. It was not his fault," was all she said in a cold, far away voice as she gazed at him with her ethereal unseeing eyes, her light providing warmth to the cold surroundings.

Lord Heidrich Statin's eyes quivered as he gazed at her for the first time in 20 years, his heart aching at the sight of his mentor and first love before him, smiling and encouraging despite her demise.

"But----he let you die! H—he abandoned us and tricked us and lied to us! He allowed us to suffer!" he cried out in desperation, this time tears of frustration and grief started rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks.

Instead of an answer, Julia's ethereal image embraced him and she whispered in his ears, which made him suddenly break down and cry in anguish, his tears now freely coursing down his cheeks like a broken dam as he clung on to her slowly diminishing body.

"I ---I didn't know…..I can't accept but…. I understand…." he sobered as he slowly released his hold on her and kept his head bowed in shame and sorrow. When he looked up again, Julia's form was already waning and he attempted to reach out and hold on to her but she was almost gone.

"Thank you…." was all he said to her retreating figure as she finally vanished from everyone's sight, her small, ethereal smile being the last sight of her in his mind.

Everyone stood in awe at what just happened, including the Demon King, who was now slowly descending on the rocky surface of the estate, his water pets slowly dissipating as he released them from his command.

"Thus is the rule and will of Shin Makoku, that love will bring about its own justice to those who oppose it," he said to Heidrich, who still kept his head bowed as he sobbed like a defeated warrior with a broken spirit.

Then with a wave of his hand, one of the water dragons slowly resurfaced, this time with the Lady Anissina in its grasp, and gently set her down next to Gwendal, who was recovering from the slight cuts he received from the roaring winds. Her eyes quivered at the sight of him covered in trickles of blood from the small but deep cuts of the raging wind and she wasted no time in going to him, pulling off her white scarf which she used to gently wipe off the blood from his cuts. But all her bravado and composure melted as she felt Gwendal's arms around her and she stopped for a while to welcome his embrace as joyful and relieved tears stung her eyes.

"With this, do not waste your newfound love on useless matters; cherish each other as you cherish your land for it will truly be a blessing on you both," the Demon King said to them as he let go of his command on the water dragon and finally to his binding demon power which rendered him back to his mortal self, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, unconscious and falling on the floor.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yuri!"

"Shibuya!"

Lord Conrad Weller was able to beat all of them as he sprung out of nowhere just in time to catch the Maou as he fell, (Now where indeed did they come from??) while Gunter, Ken and Wolfram almost had their tongues dangling from exhaustion as they raced up the mountain to help their friends. (At least they made it on the last part!)

"Yuri, are you alright?" Conrad asked as he cradled his friend much to the discomfort of Wolfram and Gunter.

"Yuri! Wake up, you bonehead! You still owe me-----hey, stop slobbering all over my fiancé, Gunter!" protested an irritated Wolfram who was trying his hardest to best the shocked and over worried Gunter as he sprawled over his sleeping Majesty.

In this momentary commotion, Yuri finally stirred and opened his eyes just in time to see Wolfram attempting to bite off Gunter's arm that was wrapped around his majesty's neck! (eww!)

"Wha---what's happening? Are Gwendal and Anissina safe?" he asked as he sat up and slightly shook his head to clear it.

Gunter was so overcome with joy that he almost flung Wolfram aside like a fly as he spread his arms and threw them around an uncomfortable Yuri, who was already trying to pull himself together and attempting to stand up.

"Oh your Majesty! I'm so glad you're ok! Goodness, I don't know what would have happened….."

"…but we _did_ know what had happened and I'm sure everyone is happy on how things worked out, right Lord Gunter?" the Great Sage interrupted a blubbering Gunter as he walked right up to Yuri and helped him up.

"Indeed, the Demon King knew what he was talking about when he said that love would be their blessing. He was right, you know," he said to no one in particular as he shifted his gaze to the solitary huddled figures not far away from where they gathered.

Everyone followed his gaze and Yuri squinted just to make out the huddled forms behind the curtain of dust that surrounded them. His lips curled into a soft, relieved and contented smile when the dust finally subsided and he saw Gwendal and Anissina in each other's arms, locked in a loving embrace, their eyes closed, savoring each other's presence as they silently sat there, with Gwendal gently soothing her long red hair. The contented smiles on both their lips made Yuri sigh in satisfaction as he turned to his friend, who stood quietly observing the scene.

"I guess he really does know what's best for everyone," he remarked softly then turned his gaze back to the solitary pair.

Unknown to everyone present, even the Maou, Ken's gaze was not confined to the huddled pair but on the tiny figure of the Shinou Temple shining atop the hill from within their line of sight. His lips curled into a small, thoughtful frown as he quietly debated on his thoughts about the whole affair.

******** end of main story*******

**A/N: Ahhh…gomen minna san! It took some time to write this part but I finally finished it!.... *ducks to avoid piranhas and scorpions being thrown* ….While it says that it's the end of the main story, of course there's an epilogue to explain what happened to everyone else, like Heidrich and Calista, for example, oh and the Lady Greta, too, since she wasn't on the island when Yuri and the others came in to save Gwendal. And of course, a short final story to give the newfound lovers a proper ending since according to the Demon King, they are an unconventional couple! Hehehe….epilogue coming up which will finally explain why Calista really came to the castle and why the Great Sage had his thoughts fixed on the Shinou Temple….*hint! Hint* There's gonna be a reuinion of sorts hehe. Thanks again to all who patiently waited and reviewed this fic. Please do continue to R&R for it really helps me finish! ^_^ enjoy! **


End file.
